Soldado de papel
by Ankoku no raito-gawa
Summary: Damian despertó horrorizado, con la vista fija en los nudillos, que seguían mojados en sangre a pesar de restregarlos furiosamente. De repente, sintió la necesidad de comprobar si su padre estaba vivo, si seguía luchando a su lado.
**Eh, bueno, no sé que decir… es la primera vez que escribo sobre este personaje, así que no estoy segura de que tan bien vaya a quedar esto. De todas formas tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible, por que Damian Wayne es mi favorito.**

 **Ni Damian Wayne, ni Talia Al Ghul ni ningún miembro de la Batfamily son de mi propiedad. Creo que eso ya lo sabían….**

 **Pd: Les recomiendo que escuchen "Soldado de Papel" de David Bisbal como música de fondo.**

 _ **¿Quién puso en tus manos odio de regalo? ¿Quién con tanta ira te lastima? ¿Cómo pudo la inocencia convertirse en destrucción?**_

 _ **¿Quién te habrá robado el mundo en un disparo? ¿Quién le puso precio a tu vida? ¿Cómo vive la conciencia con tanto dolor? Dime quien, cómo y porque…**_

 _ **Soldado de Papel.**_

 _-¿Mi papá también es un rey? –preguntó mirando fijamente a su madre, bajando el arma._

 _-Bueno, supongo que, de cierto modo, lo es –respondió ella mientras dejaba de atacarle._

 _Damian dejo de mirarle por un segundo y de repente el piso se le hizo lo más interesante del mundo. Él quería conocer a su padre. Quería saber de quien había heredado los cabellos negros como la noche, o los ojos verdes como un bosque._

 _-¿Puedo conocerlo, madre? -anheló él._

 _-Algún día lo harás, Damian. Algún día._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _Al contrario de lo que esperaba, su madre desenvainó el palo e intentó golpearle en la cabeza. Tuvo el tiempo justo de bloquear el ataque._

 _-Nunca bajando la guardia, Damian. ¡Nunca! –repitió al tiempo en que él se esforzaba por estar a la par de su progenitora._

Damian dio mil y una vueltas en la amplia cama, en un intento frustrado de acallar las imágenes que se agazapaban en su mente en una horrible pesadilla que realmente deseaba acabar. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, en un acto desesperado por conseguir el aire que el miedo le arrebataba. Apretó la manta hasta que los nudillos le palidecieron. Se giro otra vez, dejando que su rostro mojado en sudor se hundiera en la almohada de plumas.

Antes de conocer a su padre y a su nueva familia, a Damian nunca le importo contra quien o que usara sus habilidades. Le habían enseñado que eso era lo correcto, que no había otra forma. Su madre siempre le había dicho que era él el líder del mundo, que estaba por encima de toda la humanidad y su abuelo había alardeado infinidad de veces que él sería su legítimo heredero. El elegido. El Príncipe del mundo. Pero, la verdad, a Damian le parecía que solo era un arma entre sus manos, un soldado en medio de aquella barbarie, el títere entre todo ese matadero. _**Para el mismo no era más que una bala en una ruleta rusa. Listo para ser disparado.**_

 _Oía el ajetreo en la lejanía. ¿De verdad su padre era tan importante como para formar tal alboroto? Su madre le había prometido ver a su padre, y en ese momento tenía la oportunidad que había deseado desde que tenía conciencia del mundo. Damian caminaba elegante y fluidamente –como todo un príncipe– por el largo pasillo que llevaba a la sala en donde su padre lo estaría esperando. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero realmente estaba ansioso por conocerlo. No podía evitar imaginarse el momento en que sus ojos se encontrasen por primera vez, el saber a quien se parecía más. Aguardaba por el segundo en que descubriera como sonaba la palabra "Padre" salir de sus labios y en que tan bien se sentiría ser llamado por una vez en la vida "Hijo"._

 _La espada colgaba de su cadera, bamboleándose al ritmo de sus pasos que resonaban por la estancia. Cuando llego por fin a la enorme puerta blanca, se dio cuenta de que había retenido el aire durante todo el camino. Parpadeó un par de veces para disminuir las ansias y entrar lo más inexpresivo posible. Empujo la puerta lentamente, dio un paso imponente en el interior de la habitación y entonces lo vio. No a Batman, ni a Bruce Wayne._

 _Vio a su padre._

 _Tomó aire, pues la visión lo desconcertó. El héroe de Ciudad Gótica arrodillado y vencido, siendo sujetado por un par de hombres que se veían más cansados que el mismo prisionero. Desenvainó la espada y se acerco con paso lento a él, temiendo que pudiera dañarle. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por la máscara, impidiéndole saber de que color eran o que reflejaban en ese instante. Presionó la punta de acero bajo la mandíbula de su padre y con un hilo de voz fría, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:_

 _-¿Padre? Te imaginaba más alto._

 _Iba a retirar su espada pero un brazo lo detuvo. Ahí fue cuando fijo su vista en el resto de la habitación y se le heló la sangre. En lugar de los cabellos castaños que enmarcaban el rostro de su madre, una mascara bicolor y un solo ojo frío le devolvió la mirada. Deathstroke. De repente todo ensombreció, el brazo empezó a temblarle y la espada se le hizo más pesada de lo que recordaba._

 _-¿Damian? –esa voz. Esa voz él la conocía. La conocía demasiado bien –Damian._

 _Grayson._

 _¿Qué hacía él ahí?_

 _Se volteó casi al instante en que oyó la voz de su hermano y mentor llamándole. Lo halló postrado al lado de su padre, con el emblemático traje de Nightwing rasgado de manera humillante e incluso a través de su máscara, Damian pudo percibir la mirada llena de dolor, de decepción que le dedicaba Richard. Se sintió desnudo y vulnerable ante la suplica implícita que suscitaban los gestos de su hermano mayor. Trato de retirar el arma del cuello de su padre, pero el mercenario lo detuvo. Esta vez le agarro la muñeca y se la apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria._

 _-Mátalo –ordenó Slade firmemente._

 _Negó con un movimiento apenas insinuado._

 _-Mátalo –volvió a insistir._

 _Negó de nuevo._

 _-Mátalo._

 _Ahora no respondió nada. Sólo se quedo estático, de pie en el centro de la estancia, sosteniendo la espada temblorosamente. Le pareció vislumbrar un destello de piedad en los ojos de su padre. Apretó los labios con fuerza y tensó la mandíbula. No sabía que hacer._

 _-Mátalo –pero antes de poder replicar sintió el frio cañón de un arma posarse en su nuca._

 _Contrajo todos los músculos del cuerpo. Un escalofrío le estremeció la columna vertebral al sentir el aliento gélido de la muerte rozarle el cuello. Por un segundo quiso obedecer y así salvar el pellejo. Luego toda idea que pudiera habitar su mente se desvaneció en la tormenta de la confusión, dándole lugar a un vacío blanco, inquietante y malditamente asfixiante en el que caía a la velocidad del rayo._

 _De repente la capucha que cubría el magullado rostro de su progenitor se esfumo en el aire, dejando al descubierto el pelo negro aplastado contra la frente por el sudor, las arrugas alrededor de esos ojos azules que ahora se mostraban opacos y sin vida. Observo las cicatrices apenas notables por años de lucha, de cansancio y sufrimiento. Sin embargo su padre mantenía una expresión neutra, a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte inevitable él no dejaba salir a flote ni un ápice de sentimiento humano. Hasta que fijo sus ojos en los de él y el odio que le transmitía le atravesó enteramente el alma. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse de golpe, tragó grueso, obligándose a mantenerlas en sus ojos._

 _No._

 _Su padre no podía odiarlo._

 _No él._

 _Cerró los parpados para aplastar las lágrimas y cuando volvió abrirlos la punta de su espada sobresalía del pecho de su padre. La sangre refulgía gracias al sol de la mañana, dándole un tinte carmesí a la espada. Y aún muerto, los ojos de su padre seguían regalándole ese odio que le corrompía el alma. Tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar desconsoladamente. El cuerpo entero comenzó a temblarle._

 _Busco con su mirada la mirada de Nightwing y cuando la hallo, la decepción que se desbordaba de esos ojos azul mar pudo con él y todos sus estigmas. Desenterró el arma del pecho de su padre, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por no soltarla, arrodillarse y romper en lágrimas. Antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de respirar, la pistola se enterró más en la carne tierna de su cuello._

 _-El otro también._

 _-Tt .No –dijo con la voz nasal de contener el llanto._

 _Deathstroke presiono más el arma. Damian se tensó, avanzó a pasos lentos y calculados, como si cada paso le costara toda la energía del cuerpo. Se plantó frente a Dick, quien alzó pausadamente la mirada hasta que sus ojos chocaron con fulgor desmesurado. La boca se le seco y tuvo que humedecerse los labios con la punta de la lengua. Alzó la espada, posicionándola justo donde el corazón del mayor latía apresuradamente contra el pecho. Damian juro que podía oír los latidos erráticos a través del traje elástico._

 _-Dami… No –imploró Dick lanzándole una mirada llena de horror desesperado que acabo de resquebrajarlo._

 _Desvió la mirada para no sentir como el acero se enterraba en la carne de su hermano, para silenciar el espantoso alarido que soltó Nightwing cuando la espada le destrozó el corazón. La retiro rápidamente y ni siquiera se digno a mirarla, no queriendo hallarla ensangrentada y sucia de sus seres amados._

 _Rompió a llorar, ovillándose en el suelo emparamado de sangre oscura, en cuanto tomo conciencia de lo que había hecho._

-¡No! –soltó horrorizado.

Despertó abruptamente, boqueando como pez fuera del agua, en busca del tan preciado oxígeno. Damian supo que había dejado de respirar durante casi toda la pesadilla. Se medio incorporo sobre sus codos, mirando frenéticamente a todas partes mientras el pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente. Miró sus manos y los ojos por poco se le salen de las orbitas. Parecía que la pesadilla se le había grabado a fuego en el alma, puesto que la espantosa visión de sus nudillos ensangrentados no se borraba por más que se los restregara con desespero. Tuvo que sentarse en la orilla de la cama, doblándose sobre si mismo para conseguir un poco de calma. Las entrañas se le revolvieron de súbito y unas infames nauseas le acuciaron.

Corrió hasta el cuarto de baño, se apoyó en el inodoro y una vez en posición, su estómago devolvió toda la cena y un poco de bilis, dejándole un sabor desagradable en la garganta. Tosió un poco, limpiándose la saliva amarillenta y espesa que le resbalaba por el mentón redondeado. Con mucho esfuerzo logró levantarse, caminando perezosamente hasta desparramarse en la cama sin ánimos ni para respirar. Se sentía espantosamente débil. Quería llamar a alguien. Vio en la mesita su comunicador y la idea de llamar a Richard le asaltó de repente. Sabía que solo bastaba con decirle al hombre lo mal que se sentía y en dos minutos lo tendría tocando la puerta de su habitación. Pero él era demasiado orgulloso para molestarlo por una estupidez tan infantil como lo eran las nauseas.

Salió de su habitación en silencio, ajustando la puerta y avanzó cansadamente al estudio de su padre. Damian sabía que estaba ahí porque la luz alcanzaba a colarse en el pasillo por la puerta entreabierta. No sabía de donde había salido, pero repentinamente lo atacó un ansia de comprobar que su padre seguía vivo. Luchando. A su lado.

No se atrevió a asomar el rostro, limitándose a mirar a duras penas por la finísima línea de luz. Un mohín parecido a una sonrisa afloró en sus labios inconscientemente cuando lo descubrió sentado en el escritorio, frente al ordenador que le iluminaba el rostro. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras que sus ojos recorrían velozmente alguna información en la pantalla. Ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse el traje. La emblemática capucha yacía tirada en uno de los múltiples sillones del lugar. La mano le tembló de solo pensar en la posibilidad de ir a acompañarlo, pues estaba seguro de que conciliar el sueño le tomaría un buen rato. Pero de nuevo el orgullo –o el miedo, no sabía con exactitud. Y si sabía no iba admitirlo– se lo impidieron.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta para volver a su recamara, consiguió observar uno de los bléiseres de su padre, de los que usaba para ir al trabajo, tirado en el pasillo. Se dirigió en puntillas hacia el, lo tomó por uno de las mangas y de manera involuntaria lo estrecho en sus brazos, en su pecho. Caminó apresuradamente y se encerró en la estancia. Se subió a la cama de un salto, agazapándose entre las muchas sábanas que la tendían. Una vez que apagó la luz de la lámpara, dobló las rodillas y apretujó el esmoquin, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello.

Sin saber cómo o porque, el olor a colonia y cuero de su padre le apaciguó los nervios. Guiándolo suavemente hacia un lugar en donde no había sangre, en donde no se atrevería a alzar un arma en la vida y en el que lo querían sin importar si fallaba o no. Aunque sabía que era una ilusión, no pudo evitar revolverse de felicidad en su infantil mentira.

Luego de unos minutos, Damian cayó dormido.

 **¿Nunca les ha pasado que escriben algo y al releerlo no saben de donde carajos salió eso? Pues eso pasó conmigo, la verdad pensé que esto sería más complicado, puesto que sólo tenía una idea muy vaga, pero al comenzar a escribir todo fue fluyendo y termino así. Esto salió un día que escuche la canción de David Bisbal, inmediatamente me recordó a Damian Wayne (y a Natasha Romanoff pero eso es otro cuento) y bueno… pues he aquí el resultado.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, (no tengo necesidad de decir que "espero" es obligatoriamente, ¿verdad?)**

 **No es que me interese, pero… ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
